Dark Stars - Shattered Peace
"A great threat shall come to the forest, the stars will band to form darkness that not even the heavens can stop." '' '''Alliences' ForestClan StreamClan NightClan Prologue Wind howled furiosly through the trees. Two cats stood beside one another. "Whitestar, you need to decide." A young tom spoke. "I can't, Nightfrost, and I won't." Whitestar hissed, pacing around. "I will not choose between the loyalties of my Clan." Whitestar continued, taking a heavy breath. Nightfrost sighed, curling his tail around his paws. "That's not what I'm asking you, Whitestar. It's a simple descion." He meowed. "Then what are you asking me?" Whitestar hissed, with a cocky tone in his voice. Clouds were like shadows, pure black darkness. "Well? Hurry it up, I need to attend to my Clan." Nightfrost curled his lip. "You're Clan? Do you have any idea what is going to happen?" The two cats were silent, as the gazed at eachother. "Whatever." Whitestar snorted. "You're in charge of the Clan, for now Whitestar, but just know this." Whitestar twitched his ears. '' For now? What is that supposed to mean!'' "Darkness will lap the stars and the forest, and blood will shed. Ashes of pure golden fire will destroy the forest, and light will shatter the hearts of the shadows." Nightfrost warned, as his shadow faded away. What does that mean? '' Whitestar wondered, lapping his tongue across his chest fur. The sun went behind the trees, as the stars glimmered above the night sky. Whitestar sighed, getting ready to head back to camp, hoping his deputy, Nightstep, had everything in shape. '''Chapter 1' Whitestar meowed in shock when he headed back to camp. He scanned around, widending his eyes. His deputy, Nightstep ran towards him. "Whitestar! Thank StarClan you're back!" Whitestar stared in shock. "What has happend?" Whitestar yowled. "StreamClan attacked us when all of the patrols were out hunting.." Nightstep paused, as blood rolled down his chest and cheek. "Owlpaw...is dead...." He stammered. Whitestar widend his eyes. No...He can't be! "A StreamClan warrior killed him, but he died fighting for his Clan. He died, fighting for honor." Nightstep implied, seeing Whitestar's sadness. The sound of heavy breaths and thundering pawsteps echoed lightly throughout the pine forest. Cats gasped in shock when they scanned around the camp. A golden tabby she-cat appeared behind them. "Whitestar! What has happend?" She yowled, breathing heavily. Nightstep spoke for Whitestar. "StreamClan attacked the camp while most of our warriors were out, and Owlpaw is dead." Warriors chattered and hissed. "Those stupid fish-pelts!" A warrior snapped. "Everyone calm down." Whitestar ordered with a firm hiss. Whitestar tried to hide the fact he was upset. Nightstep coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. Goldenleaf rushed over, pushing her claws into the dusty ground. "Nightstep, are you alright?" She yowled. Nightstep answered quietly. "I'm fine." Thank StarClan he's not to injured... We can't afford to lose are deputy too.. Whitestar flattend his ears. Riversplash, a gray she-cat, rushed towards Whitestar with a worried glimmer in her eyes. "Whitestar, I have some bad news." She meowed. "What is it?" Whitestar replied, trying to stay strong. "There's not much prey out, all we found was a blackbird and a squirrel." Whitestar narrowed his eyes. "Atleast it's something, go put it on the fresh kill pile." Riversplash followed his order, and continued to speak. "I believe leafbare is coming, so we best be prepared." Whitestar had to admit the warrior was right. At the moment they were without enough prey. "We're going to starve." Tigerstripe grunted. "No one will go hungry." Whitestar hissed, as if the Clan lost faith in him. Tigerstripe lashed his tail. "How do you expect us to find any prey if their isn't any!" Whitestar let out a hiss. "That is enough!" Cats stared at the two of them, gasping in shock. Fresh green leaves rustled softly in the breeze. The sun shone between the trees. "We could hunt by the river," Silvermoon suggested. "Good idea." Whitestar meowed. "Ew! I'm not gonna eat fish!" A bulky black apprentice scowled. "Then you can starve," His mentor, Ashclaw growled. "What will we do, Whitestar?" A cat called. Whitestar though for a moment. "Well, we will need to repair the camp and.. We'll need to burry Owlpaw too.." "We'll burry him at sunrise." Whitestar finished, padding over to sit beside his former apprentice. "I'm so sorry, Whitestar." Silvermoon meowed. "He was a brave warrior." Whitestar implied. "Loyal too," A warrior added. ''What am I supposed to do.. Let my Clanmates suffer while I just sit here? '' Whitestar let out a sharp snarl. Green fresh leaves rustled softly in the breeze. Chapter 2 The sun went behind the trees. Clouds hovered over the blue sky. Cats sat beside Owlpaw's body, bowing their heads. "He's with StarClan now," Silvermoon meowed. "He will always be remembered as a brave warrior." Razortooth mewed softly. Cats began to burry Whitestar's former apprentice, as they praised for him. The night was the blackest of them all, only a few stars that lay billions of miles away twinkled in the cold night sky. A cold breeze ruffled through the cats silky fur. Category:Fanfictions